Mate
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo selalu bertengkar. Tapi apa sebenarnya di balik alasan mereka bertengkar?. Kaisoo. Romance, fluff.
1. Mate

Kyungsoo dan Jongin dipertemukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka ketika Kyungsoo berumur delapan tahun dan Jongin tujuh tahun. Kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat dan sering makan bersama. Ini membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo lebih sering bertemu tapi keduanya tidak bisa mengakrabkan diri.

Kedua orangtua mereka telah lelah mencoba segala permainan agar mereka menjadi akrab. Seperti bermain monopoli yang dimenangkan mutlak oleh Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin cemberut. Bermain robot-robotan yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis karena anak anjing Jongin mengigit robotnya hingga patah. Bermain mobil remote control yang membuat keduanya dimarahi karena saling menabrakkan mobil mereka untuk membuktikan mobil siapa yang paling hebat.

Hingga akhirnya kedua orang tua mereka menyerah dan lebih memilih membiarkan keduanya menjalani hubungan bagaimana saja asal keduanya tidak bertengkar besar-besaran.

Mungkin karena telah berusaha, akhirnya usaha mereka terbalas. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai bisa mendekat setelah mereka sama-sama memasuki jenjang sekolah Gedeunghakkyo (SMA).

.

.

"Eomma, kenapa aku harus pergi bersama Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengeluh.

"Kyungsoo sayang, Jongin sekarang satu sekolah denganmu. Tidak ada salahnya kalian pergi bersama bukan?" ujar Eommanya dengan lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak suka padanya. Dia kekanakan dan sangat manja. Dia selalu menggangguku. Aku tidak tahan berlama-lama bersamanya" protes Kyungsoo.

Eomma menghela napas. "Kyungsoo, ini tidak seperti kalian akan jalan kaki bersama-sama menuju sekolah dan memakan waktu yang lama. Kalian sama-sama naik sepeda dan itu hanya sebentar. Kamu tidak akan berlama-lama dengannya".

Kyungsoo cemberut. Dia sungguh tidak suka bersama dengan Jongin. Kalau perlu, tidak usah bertemu sekalian. Tapi hal itu kini mustahil dilakukan karena Jongin berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Kyungsoo sampai habis pikir dari sekian banyak sekolah bagus, kenapa Jongin memilih sekolahnya.

T ing Tong. Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Eomma bangkit dari kursi meja makan dan melihat layar kamera pengawas yang terpasang di atas bel rumah.

"Ah! Jongin ternyata!" eomma berseru senang.

Jongin berbicara melalui lubang suara. "Selamat pagi Eommoni. Apa Kyungsoo sudah siap?".

Eomma melirik Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut karena Jongin datang menjempuntnya. Oke, menjemputnya.

"Aku rasa dia sudah siap. Ambil tasmu Kyungsoo. Jangan membuat Jongin lama menunggumu!".

Kyungsoo mengerutu. Kadang dia bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya putra eomma, dia atau Jongin. Karena eomma juga memanjakan Jongin sejak kecil.

Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah dengan tampang merengut. Eomma berada di belakangnya.

"Halo Jongin. Siap untuk pergi ke sekolah yang baru?" sapa eomma.

"Lebih dari siap eommoni" Jongin tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo memutar malas bola matanya. Dia naik ke atas sepedanya sendiri. Eomma mencium pipinya.

"Hati-hati sayang. Jangan bertengkar!" peringat eomma ketika keduanya mulai mengayuh pergi sepeda mereka.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya lurus, tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke samping kearah Jongin.

"Hei Kyungshoot. Apa tidak ada jalan pintas ke sekolah?".

"Jangan mengubah namaku sembarangan, Jongout".

Jongin tersenyum jahil. "Karena kau melarangnya maka aku akan semakin sering mengubahnya, Kyungshutup".

Kyungsoo memaki. "Sial Jongin! Jangan membuatku emosi di pagi hari! Ini sebabnya aku tidak suka bersama denganmu! Kau membuatku kesal! Dan sekarang, kau masuk ke sekolahku dan penderitaanku akan semakin bertambah!".

Jongin tertawa. "Sekolah itu bukan hanya milikmu Kyung. Aku berhak masuk sekolah manapun".

"Kenapa sekolahku?!".

"Jawabannya sudah jelas kan? Tentu saja untuk membuatmu kesal seperti sekarang hahahaha".

"Demi Tuhan Jongin! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri jawabannya?" Jongin masih tersenyum nakal.

"Jongin, kau memang...!". Kyungsoo berhenti mengumpat karena Jongin tertawa mengejek. Dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo kesal lagi.

Kyungsoo mendorong sepeda Jongin dengan tangannya. Sepeda Jongin sedikit melambung ke bawah dan kayuhannya hampir tidak terkendali. Beruntung refleks Jongin bagus sehingga dia tidak jatuh.

"Sial Kyungsoo! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku jatuh?!" Maki Jongin.

"Aww. Apakah seseorang akan mengadu pada eommanya kalau dia jatuh dari sepeda tadi? Apa kau sudah merindukan eommamu Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengisengi Jongin.

Jongin mengerang kesal. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu dengan keras dan cepat dia memukul kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan. Dia berniat membalas tetapi Jongin sudah mengayuh kencang sepedanya meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakang.

"YAK! KIM JONGIIIINNNN!" teriak Kyungsoo. Jongin tertawa keras mendegar jeritannya.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya dengan lebih kencang. Mencoba mengejar Jongin. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja dia kalah dengan tambahan hadiah napasnya sesak karena dia mengayuh sepeda dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terlihat seperti habus marathon kecil.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah mengayuh kencang sepedanya saat perjalanan ke sekolah. Dia selalu membawa sepedanya dengan santai. Menikmati udara pagi hari. Masuk gedung sekolah dengan perasaan senang dan tenang.

Tidak seperti saat ini. Kelelahan. Berkeringat. Napas sesak. Kaki pegal. Terima kasih ini semua karena Jongin.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya kalau ucapannya mengenai Jongin berada di sekolahnya akan menambah penderitaannya, benar-benar terwujud. Kyungsoo yakin hari-harinya tidak akan pernah menjadi lebih baik lagi sekarang karena Jongin akan terus membuatnya kesal.

Jongin berteriak memanggilnya "Kyungshoot!". Jongin datang ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kantin. Jongin dengan sesuka hatinya duduk bersama Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya dan makan siang bersama mereka tanpa meminta izin dari Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Jongin mengatakan pada teman-temannya kalau Kyungsoo menangis saat robotnya patah, Kyungsoo akan menjadi pengusaha tanah yang hebat dan bermacam lainnya yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo sebutkan lagi.

Dan setiap ada orang yang bertanya apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka, Jongin akan menjawab dengan riang "Kami sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil!".

Dalam sehari Kyungsoo menjadi terkenal di sekolah karena Jongin mengikutinya sepanjang hari di setiap ada waktu kosong. Hidup Kyungsoo benar-benar menderita sekarang.

"Aku akan menunggumu saat pulang sekolah nanti Kyungshoot hyung!" teriak Jongin di koridor sekolah sebelum dia menuruni tangga.

Semua murid di koridor melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan frustasi dan malu.

"Astaga. Apa salahku hingga bertemu dengan setan cilik seperti dia" desah Kyungsoo frustasi.

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. "Aku pikir dia lucu dengan tingkah-tingkahnya".

"Joon, kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku bilang dia itu jahat? Dia itu jahat. Sangat jahat" ujar Kyungsoo dengan dramatisir.

"Tapi tetap saja dia manis. Mau bagaimanapun kelakuannya dan kata-katanya. Kau lihat bukan di kantin tadi? Semua orang menatapnya karena wajahnya yang tampan".

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan. Dia tidak tau apa hal yang bagus dari Jongin. Jongin itu setan kalian tau masa kecilnya dan sifat aslinya, kalian akan menyesal telah mengenalnya.

"Dan sekarang kau jadi terkenal di sekolah karena Kim Jongin menjadikanmu sebagai targetnya. Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana semua orang cemburu padamu". Joonmyeon tertawa.

"Umm Joonmyeon, kau tidak salah? Mereka cemburu karena aku terus bertengkar dengan Jongin? Seharusnya aku memberitahu mereka betapa menderitanya aku harus menghadapi Kkamjong sejak dari kecil".

Joonmyeon menyeringai."Itu sebabnya mereka semakin iri padamu. Selain kau dekat dengan Jongin, kau juga mengenalnya sejak kecil. Mereka berpikir mereka tidak seberuntung dirimu".

Kyungsoo tertawa remeh."Beruntung? Beruntung katamu?".

"Mereka naksir pada Jongin. Tapi tidak bisa mendekatinya. Kau lebih beruntung" jelas Joonmyeon.

"Well aku tidak menyukai Jongin. Aku membencinya" aku Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo, cinta dan benci itu bedanya tipis".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Joonmyeon terkekeh karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terperangkap dengan ucapannya.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di tempat sepeda, dia melihat Jongin sedang berdiri menunggunya. Jongin melihatnya dan tersenyum nakal. Perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak.

Joonmyeon mendorong Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Kyungsoo. Sana datangi dia dan pulang bersama. Dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Tidak baik jika kau mengabaikannya".

Kyungsoo tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Joonmyeon mendorong lagi. "Kyungsoo. Sana".

Kyungsoo menyerah. Dia mengambil sepedanya dan menaikinya. "Bye Joonmyeon!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Bye Joonmyeon hyung!" teriak Jongin juga.

Keduanya mengayuh sepeda dengan pelan. Jongin bersenandung dan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo.

"Hei Kyungshoot. Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak akan memarahiku dengan berkata bahwa aku harus berhenti bernyanyi karena suaraku tidak enak didengar?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Jongin melirik kepada Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin.

"Erggh. Tidak Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan malas.

"Oke".

Jongin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kening Kyungsoo terlipat. Dia terlihat seperti sedang kesal karena suatu hal. Jongin tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo marah.

Tidak berapa lama Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia turun dari sepeda. Duduk di jalan, punggungnya bersandar pada tembok sebuah rumah.

Jongin berhenti. Turun dari sepeda dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Kyungsoo. Ada apa?".

"Kakiku sakit Jongin".

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang kelihatan sangat menderita dan kesakitan. "Ada apa dengan kakimu? Aku yakin kau tadi tidak terkilir atau berlari.."

"Ini semua karenamu bodoh. Karena aku mengejarmu tadi pagi aku mengayuh sepeda dengan sangat kencang. Sekarang kakiku sangat kaku dan pegal". Kyungsoo memeluk kakinya. Dia meringis kesakitan.

Jongin menatap diam pada Kyungsoo dengan cukup lama. Tiba-tiba Jongin bertempuh satu kaki di depan Kyungsoo yang membuat dia terkejut bukan main. Tangan Jongin memegang punggung Kyungsoo sedangkan tangan lainnya mengangkat kedua kaki Kyungsoo. Setelah tersadar, Jongin sudah menggendong Kyungsoo ala pengantin.

Kyungsoo protes sambil mencoba menarik lepas dirinya. Kyungsoo terus meminta lepas. "Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Jongin!".

Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Diamlah Kyungsoo. Atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu dan bokongmu akan mendarat kuat di aspal dan sakit selama seminggu penuh. Atau mungkin tulangmu bisa patah" ucap Jongin dengan sadis.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam. Jongin mengerikan. Kyungsoo takut.

Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo yang terdiam. Apa dia sangat kejam tadi? Sungguh Jongin tidak sengaja.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo duduk di sepeda miliknya kembali. "Tahan sedikit Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengambil sepedaku. Lalu aku akan mendorong jalan sepedamu".

Maka mereka pulang dengan Kyungsoo duduk di sepeda dan kakinya menekuk ke atas pada tubuh sepeda. Satu tangan Kyungsoo berpegangan pada tangan sepeda sedangkan satu lagi memegang sepeda Jongin. Sementara Jongin mendorong sepeda Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan Jongin di tangan sepeda dan satu lainnya memegang tempat duduk sepeda Kyungsoo. Otomatis, sepeda Jongin yang dipegang Kyungsoo ikut berjalan.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Setelah Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan posisinya dan Jongin mulai terbiasa mendorongnya, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin bicara.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan mendorongku?".

"Tidak" jawab Jongin.

"Kau marah samaku?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidak".

"Lalu kenapa kau mendadak diam?".

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat balas menatapnya. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak kecil yang meminta jawaban atas pertanyaan mengejutkannya. Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Gugup, dia membuang muka.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin. "Jongin?".

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kakimu sakit" Jongin berkata dengan nada tidak jelas tapi Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya.

"Tapi sakitnya tidak parah" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana tidak parah? Kau sampai tidak bisa mengayuh! Itu berarti sakitnya parah!" sahut Jongin.

"Tapi kakiku sungguh tidak apa-apa Jongin. Aku masih bisa berjalan".

"Sudahlah. Setelah tiba di rumah nanti, aku mau kau hanya berbaring di tempat tidurmu seharian dan jangan bergerak kalau tidak penting. Aku akan bilang begitu pada eommoni".

Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa itu.

Sampai di rumah, Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo lagi. Eomma Kyungsoo sangat panik melihat putranya yang digendong.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo? Dia terluka? Kyungsoo, nak, kau baik-baik saja?".

"Aku baik eomma. Kakiku hanya pegal" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya eommoni" ujar Jongin.

"Yah. Hati-hati dengan tangganya Jongin". Lalu eomma berlari ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kompres.

Ini pertama kalinya jarak mereka sedekat ini. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau bahwa tubuh Jongin sangat kuat dan entah bagaimana rasanya nyaman bersandar di dadanya. Jongin tidak pernah tau bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo sangat kecil dan entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan di ranjangnya. Eomma datang membawa sebuah ember berisi air dan handuk kecil. Eomma mengompres kaki Kyungsoo dengan handuk. Beliau memijat pelan-pelan kaki Kyungsoo, lalu membungkus kaki Kyungsoo dengan handuk basah.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya eomma dengan lembut.

"Yah. Terimakasih eomma" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

"Eomma akan turun ke bawah. Panggil eomma jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, mengerti?"

"Iya Ma"

"Bagus". Eomma berdiri dari kursi. Eomma tersenyum pada Jongin yang dibalas Jongin dengan senyuman juga. Eomma keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Jongin duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya di duduki oleh eomma.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai tertidur" jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku yang membuatmu begini. Aku perlu bertanggung jawab".

"Sudah kubilang kakiku tidak apa-apa Jongin...".

"Tidur saja Kyungsoo. Oke? Tidurlah" pinta Jongin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Rasanya tubuhnya dia perlahan mulai melemas. Suara lembut Jongin yang memintanya tidur terus mengalir di indera pendengarannya. Membuat perasaan Kyungsoo damai. Dan tidak berapa lama Kyungsoo tertidur.

Jongin menekan pelan lengan Kyungsoo. Tidak ada reaksi. Berarti Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Jongin menghela napas lega.

Mata Jongin mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar Kyungsoo. Sudah lama dia tidak masuk kamar Kyungsoo. Sejak terakhir kedua orangtua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk bermain bersama.

Setelah tau bahwa tidak ada gunanya berusaha mengakrabkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, kedua orangtua mereka menyerah dan tidak meminta mereka bermain bersama lagi. Sejak itu pula Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah memasuki kamar mereka satu sama lain.

Mata Jongin berhenti pada sebuah frame yang tertutup oleh susunan tiga buku ke atas. Jongin mendekati rak buku tersebut. Dia mengambil ketiga buku. Jongin langsung terkejut ketika dia melihat gambar yang terpasang pada frame.

Foto mereka berdua, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, saat mereka masih kecil. Jongin tidak ingat pasti berapa umur mereka di foto ini. Tapi dia ingat kejadian yang terekam di foto.

Ini adalah saat dimana Kyungsoo menangis karena mainan robotnya patah. Merasa bersalah, Jongin memberikan mainan robot kesayangannya pada Kyungsoo.

Keduanya tidak tau kalau salah satu dari orangtua mereka mengambil gambar mereka tersebut. Jongin yakin yang mengambil foto mereka adalah orangtua Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin tidak pernah melihat foto seperti ini di rumahnya.

Jongin mengambil frame photo tersebut. Dia terkejut kembali melihat benda yang berada di belakang frame. Mainan robotnya saat masih kecil!

Jongin mengambil robotnya. Dia menggumam seru. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat mainan robotnya. Dia tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo menyimpannya.

Tunggu. Apa tadi? Kyungsoo menyimpannya. Sejak kecil. Hingga sekarang.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum manis. Jongin mengembalikan buku kepada letaknya. Frame photo dan mainan robot, Jongin meletakkan keduanya di atas meja belajar Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali pada Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum damai melihat wajah tenang Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas. Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya membelai rambut di kening Kyungsoo.

Jongin sempat marah pada dirinya sendiri tadi. Dia tidak menyadari lebih awal kalau kaki Kyungsoo sakit. Lebih parah dia yang membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan karena tingkah bodohnya ingin membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tidak menganggu Kyungsoo. Dia suka membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Karena Jongin tau Kyungsoo akan membalas lawanannya dan itu berarti perhatian Kyungsoo sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Jongin.

Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan beralih ke orang lain. Meski Jongin sadar dia salah melakukannya dengan membuat Kyungsoo kesal setiap saat. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Karena sejak kecil hanya dengan membuat Kyungsoo kesal Jongin bisa mendekatinya.

Tapi kini karena kelakuannya, Kyungsoo sakit. Orang macam apa dia ini melukai Kyungsoo yang seharusnya dlindunginya jika dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo dimiliki orang lain. Dia ingin Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya sendiri. Karena itu dia mengikuti Kyungsoo seharian. Mengatakan kepada semua orang kalau mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil. Agar semua orang tau bahwa Kyungsoo miliknya.

Jongin bergerak maju. Dia mencium pelan kening Kyungsoo. Lama dan dalam. Setelah puas, Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Cepat sembuh Kyungsoo. Mimpi yang indah".

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpi anehnya. Dia mengucek matanya dan melihat kamarnya. Jongin tidak ada. Mungkin dia sudah pulang karena Kyungsoo melihat hari sudah malam melalui jendelanya. Kyungsoo bangki dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Dia mengingat mimpinya sebentar.

Dia bermimpi, Jongin mencium keningnya dengan lembut dan penuh kemesraan. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia dan jatungnya berdebar-debar baik di dalam mimpi maupun di dunia nyata.

Dan Kyungsoo menjadi panik. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?".

Kyungsoo berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada suatu hal yang aneh pada meja belajarnya.

"Shit! Kenapa frame photo dan robot itu ada di meja belajar?! Bagaimana kalau Jongin tadi melihatnya?!".

Kyungsoo menurunkan kakinya. Dia meringis ketika sakit masih dirasakannya pada kakinya. Pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan ke meja belajar.

Dari jauh Kyungsoo melihat sebuah kertas berwarna merah jambu berdiri di depan frame. Kyungsoo mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisannya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, atas semuanya"

Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ini semua bukan hanya kesalahan Jongin. Ini semua juga kesalahan Kyungsoo.

Seandainya sejak dari kecil Kyungsoo tidak terbawa emosi dan bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi Jongin, mungkin mereka sudah menjadi teman baik saat ini. Tidak seperti sekarang. Penuh emosi, kata-kata kasar, dan perang mulut diantara mereka.

Seandainya mereka lebih dewasa saat mereka masih kecil, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengalami hubungan dingin seperti yang mereka jalani sekarang.

Seandainya Kyungsoo bisa lebih sabar menghadapi kenakalan Jongin sejak dulu, mungkin dia bisa memiliki Jongin sekarang.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo sudah lelah terus bertengkar dengan Jongin. Pertengkaran mereka tidak ada gunanya. Tapi Kyungsoo tau, jika mereka tidak bertengkar, Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa berdekatan dengan Jongin. Jika Kyungsoo mengabaikan gangguan Jongin, lalu Jongin mulai bosan karena dia tidak bisa menganggu Kyungsoo lagi, Kyungsoo takut Jongin akan meninggalkannya dirinya.

Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkan Jongin. Beberapa diantara mereka memiliki kepribadian dan tampang yang hampir mencapai sempurna. Kyungsoo sadar dirinya bukan apa-apa, dan tidak ada yang istimewa darinya.

Itu sebabnya Kyungsoo rela melelahkan dirinya dengan marah-marah pada Jongin, asalkan Jongin tetap berada di sisinya. Tidak penting seberapa lelah Kyungsoo berpura-pura, asalkan Jongin tidak pergi.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sebuah jalan. Dia mencengkeram satu tali ransel yang melingkar di kedua tangannya. Kaki Kyungsoo sudah sembuh. Tapi dia merasa tidak bisa mengendarai sepedanya.

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi bagi Kyungsoo untuk berangkat sekolah sebelum dia terlambat. Tapi Kyungsoo serasa tidak bisa bergerak.

Dia tidak mau pergi ke sekolah. Dia tidak mau bertemu Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak mau melihat Jongin pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo!".

Sebuah teriakan dari suara yang familiar terdengar. Kyungsoo menoleh.

Jongin?

Itu Jongin?

Itu Jongin!

Jongin mengayuh sepedanya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya sambil memanggil Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum cerah seperti senyum yang dia berikan biasanya.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya sangat senang melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum manis.

Jongin berhenti dan turun dari sepedanya. "Kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongin dengan senang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. "Aku sudah bisa berjalan sekarang".

"Syukurlah Kyungsoo". Jongin merasa sangat lega Kyungsoo sudah sembuh.

Tanpa sadar tangan Jongin bergerak membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menikmati belaian Jongin. Kyungsoo menyandarkan pipinya pada telapak tangan Jongin.

Sadar pada apa yang dilakukannya, Jongin cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Jongin menatap heran pada telapak tangan kanannya. Kyungsoo melihat bingung. Tapi Jongin segera menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita pergi sekolah. Aku akan memboncengmu di belakang".

Jongin menaiki sepedanya. Kyungsoo berdiri di atas besi panjang yang dipasang pada roda belakang. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo memegang bahu Jongin.

"Pegangan yang erat. Aku tidak akan ngebut, tapi aku juga tidak akan pelan. Waktu kita tinggal sedikit" seru Jongin.

"Aku mengerti" sahut Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan sedikit kencang. Kyungsoo tertawa kesenangan dengan angin pagi yang menyapa mereka. Jongin tertawa karena mendengar Kyungsoo tertawa senang.

Jongin ada disini sekarang! Jongin tidak pergi!

Kyungsoo tidak kesal lagi padaku! Kyungsoo tidak mengabaikanku meski aku tidak mengganggunya!

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jongin pergi!

Aku tidak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo!

Karena Kyungsoo sangat penting bagiku.

Karena Jongin sangat berharga bagiku.

End

.

.

.

Ada yang mau epilog? Hana akan memberikannya jika kamu menginginkannya!

Terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia meninggalkan review, bagi yang menfavorite, bagi yang memfollow. Juga bagi kalian para silent readers yang sudah mau memberikan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Thanks a lot!

Wish you have a happy life !


	2. Epilog

Mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo selalu menantikan pagi hari segera tiba. Ketika Kyungsoo bangun, seperti dikejar angin badai dia segera bersiap-siap. Mandi, berpakaian, menyisir rambut dan memakai sedikit parfum. Jadi ketika Jongin tiba untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, dia sudah siap.

Keduanya akan berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan senang dan hati sedikit berdebar-debar. Mereka mengayuh sepeda dengan pelan dan santai. Menikmati udara pagi hari yang meniup helai rambut mereka sambil mengobrol ringan.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak selalu bertengkar, tapi juga tidak selalu akur. Keduanya masih suka berdebat mulut sesekali. Tapi sekarang mereka lebih suka mengobrol tentang diri mereka dan tertawa ketika diselingi lelucon. Seolah-olah mereka menebus waktu mereka yang terbuang sia-sia atas pertengkaran selama ini.

Satu yang tidak hilang, kebiasaan Jongin mengganti nama Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsleep. Apa tidurmu tadi malam nyenyak?" Jongin tersenyum jahil.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Sedang malas untuk mulai bertengkar. "Aku tidur dengan nyenyak Jonginsect, terimakasih".

"Hei! Aku bukan serangga!" protes Jongin.

"Well kalau begitu Jonginfect?" lawan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungshutup!" balas Jongin.

"You shut up! Kau yang memulai duluan! Astaga! Bisakah kita tidak bertengkar?!" Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Kau yang memulai dengan mengataiku serangga" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya dengan sikap Jongin "Oke aku minta maaf".

"Tidak dimaafkan!" jawab Jongin iseng.

"Apa?!" erang Kyungsoo.

Mendadak Jongin berhenti mengayuh sepeda. Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin tidak ada lagi di sebelahnya, ikut berhenti. Kyungsoo melihat ke belakang. Jongin sedang terdiam dan melihat kepada satu arah.

Kyungsoo membawa sepedanya mendekati Jongin. "Ada apa Jongin?".

"Aku penasaran kemana jalan ini menuju".

Kyungsoo melihat jalan yang dimaksud Jongin. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah jalan. Hanya tapak kosong yang mengarah lurus ke depan sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah jalan kecil. Jalan itu dikelilingi pohon-pohon dan semak-semak.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak paham.

"Aku ingin mencoba melewatinya" jawab Jongin.

"Pergilah. Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah duluan Jongin".

"Hei Kyungsoo! Jangan pergi! Kau harus menemaniku masuk ke jalan ini!" seru Jongin.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat heran. "Kenapa aku harus menemanimu?".

"Kalau kau mau menemaniku, aku akan memaafkanmu" jawab Jongin dengan santai.

Kyunngsoo emosi. Tidak masuk akal! "Sial Jongin! Berapa umurmu? Tujuh tahun?" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat yakin umurku enam belas tahun sekarang" Jongin membulatkan matanya sok imut.

Kyungsoo mengerang. "Dammit!". Sabar Kyungsoo. Jangan terbawa emosi. Kau sudah bertekad untuk berhenti membalas lawanan Jongin.

"Aku mengerti! Kapan kau mau melakukannya?!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah.

"Pulang sekolah nanti. Kita pulang ke rumahmu, tinggalkan tas, lalu kita pergi. Bagaimana?".

"Setuju".

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak menolak saja permintaan Jongin. Kyungsoo sadar sejak kecil hingga sekarang dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Jongin, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu yaitu saat ulang tahun Jongin yang ketujuh. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak saat Jongin meminta Kyungsoo berada di sebelahnya ketika dia hendak meniup lilin kue ulangtahun.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi menolak permintaan Jongin yang menurutnya, sedikit berbahaya. Masuk ke dalam hutan kecil. Oh, sampai kapan Kyungsoo terus seperti ini?

.

.

Setelah sepulang sekolah,Jongin dan Kyungsoo berangkat dengan sepeda masing-masing menuju jalan yang ditunjuk Jongin pagi hari tadi. Keduanya berhenti di depan jalan tersebut.

"Kenapa Kyungscared?" tanya Jongin terkekeh.

"Aku tidak takut!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti? Mulailah jalan ke dalam" Jongin menunjuk ke arah jalan setapak.

"Kenapa kau tidak berjalan duluan?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

"Kau bisa tersesat jika aku berjalan di depanmu" jawab Jongin.

"Tapi kau bisa saja berbalik dan meninggalkanku!" rengut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku bersumpah. Kalau perlu kita akan berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan" jawab Jongin dengan serius.

"Baiklah". Kyungsoo mulai mengendarai sepedanya menuju jalanan kecil. Jongin mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka melewati pohon-pohon berdaun hijau, coklat dan merah, ditambah semak-semak belukar di sekeliling mereka. Suara serangga berbunyi bersahut-sahutan di dalam hutan kecil tersebut. Jalanan tapak yang mereka lewati penuh batu-batu kecil dan besar. Patahan kayu-kayu yang terkubur di atas pasir dan sedikit menyembul keluar, membuat mereka mengendarai sepeda seperti naik-turun gemertakan. Kadang mereka harus menurunkan kaki mereka dan mendorong untuk mengeluarkan roda sepeda yang tertahan di lubang bekas bebatuan.

"Jongin. Kau masih di belakang?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit kepayahan.

"Kyungsoo, ini yang kesekian kalinya kau menanyakan hal yang sama di setiap menit" jawab Jongin dengan suara berat.

"Aku memastikan kau masih di belakang"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" jawab Jongin dengan pasti.

"Jongin, ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke hutan dan pertama kalinya menaiki sepeda di jalan berbatuan" aku Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga" aku Jongin juga dengan pelan.

"Apa?! Ini juga pertama kalinya bagimu?!" jerit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik ke belakang sekejap. Wajah Jongin terlihat seperti menahan malu. Tunggu, malu? Kenapa dia malu? Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Jongin mendongak dan menegakkan telinga. "Kyungsoo! Lihat ke depan! Lihat ke jalan! Jangan melihat ke belakang! Kau bisa jatuh!".

Sekonyong-konyong tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik ke depan. "Jongin! Kenapa dari awal kau tidak bilang ini juga yang pertama kalinya bagimu?! Aku mengira kau sering bersepeda masuk ke dalam hutan! Aku berpikir akan aman jika aku pergi denganmu yang berpengalaman!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan nada kekesalan.

"Aku tidak mau bilang! Karena jika aku bilang, kau tidak akan mau pergi bersamaku!" jawab Jongin dengan keras. Jongin kesal pada Kyungsoo yang tidak hati-hati. Hingga dia tidak peduli apa yang dijawabnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tidakkah itu jelas?! Tentu saja aku melakukannya karena aku ingin bersamamu!" jawab Jongin.

"APA?!".

Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang lagi. Dia melihat Jongin yang emosi dan keningnya terlipat sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

Ketika Jongin mengangkat pandangannya, dan siap menghardik Kyungsoo karena melihat ke belakang, Kyungsoo telah berbalik ke depan dan menjerit. Sepeda Kyungsoo lompat melewati akar kayu yang besar. Tidak terkontrol, Kyungsoo jatuh ke tanah bersama sepedanya.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriakan Jongin terdengar sangat kuat di dalam hutan kecil tersebut.

Jongin turun dari sepedanya. Jongin tidak menghiraukan sepedanya yang terjatuh dengan keras. Dia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo meski jarak mereka dekat. Jongin mengangkat sepeda yang menimpa kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera menekuk kedua kakinya. Celananya robek di bagian lutut dan mempaparkan luka sayatan dan sebuah luka daging kecil. Kedua siku Kyungsoo luka dan juga lengan kirinya. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Air matanya keluar tapi tidak mengalir.

Jongin tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jongin sangat sakit melihat air mata yang menggenang di mata jernih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengigit keras bibir bawahnya menahan pedih.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan air matanya. Dia adalah seorang pria remaja sekarang. Dia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena luka kecil.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf!".

Kyungsoo mencengkeram baju di dada Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terkejut? Apa kau takut? Lukamu sangat sakit? Kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu untuk..."

Kepanikan Jongin berhenti saat Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin. "Aku mau pulang" bisiknya lemah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah Kyungsoo. Kita pulang sekarang juga".

Jongin merobek celana bawah Kyungsoo. Dia membungkus luka di lutut Kyungsoo. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Dia mempapah Kyungsoo yang kesulitan berjalan ke sepeda Jongin.

"Tunggu Jongin. Bagaimana dengan sepedaku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tinggalkan saja disini. Setelah aku mengantarmu pulang, aku akan mengajak temanku kesini dan mengambil sepedamu".

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Jongin naik ke atas sepedanya. Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berdiri dibelakang seperti biasa ketika Jongin memboncengnya, mau tidak mau, harus duduk menyamping di depan.

"Aku malu" aku Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada lelaki yang duduk menyamping di depan sepeda seperti perempuan".

Jongin iba. "Kalau begitu sembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku. Tutup matamu di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dengan cepat Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo setuju. Dia menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya pada dada Jongin. Satu tangan memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Satunya lagi menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya pada pegangan sepeda.

"Kau siap Kyungsoo? Apa dudukmu sudah nyaman? Apa tubuhmu sudah seimbang?".

"Sudah Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Pegangan yang erat" perintah Jongin.

Setelah yakin Kyungsoo berpegangan kuat, Jongin mengayuh sepedanya. Dia membawa sepedanya dengan sedikit kesulitan. Selain dia harus menjaga keseimbangan agar mereka berdua tidak jatuh, dia juga harus jeli dalam menghindari batu, lubang dan kayu. Ketika mereka hampir terjatuh, Jongin berhenti dan segera menurunkan kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan mereka dan sepeda.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jongin terus bertanya kepada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa lukamu pedih? Apa dudukmu nyaman? Aku tau pasti tidak nyaman karena duduk lama dengan posisi seperti itu sakit. Tahanlah sedikit Kyungsoo. Kita akan segera tiba di rumah". Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Memakan waktu yang lebih lama untuk mereka keluar dari jalan setapak. Setelah akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari hutan kecil, Jongin mengayuh sepeda dengan sangat kencang menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari mereka sudah di perkotaan, menutupi wajahnya dalam-dalam pada dada bidang Jongin.

Eomma Kyungsoo kembali panik melihat Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi kali ini dalam keadaan luka disana-sini. Eomma segera menyiapkan obat luka.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dengan hati-hati Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di atas kasur. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo aman, Jongin berjalan pergi. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi" pinta Kyungsoo dengan lemah. Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kyungsoo sejak perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Aku harus pergi mengambil sepedamu" jawab Jongin pelan.

"Tubuhku sakit. Kepalaku pusing. Jangan pergi" rengek Kyungsoo.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. Dia mulai tidak tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ditambah Kyungsoo merengek yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi dia tetap harus pergi.

Jongin membelai sayang pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku harus pergi. Istirahatlah setelah lukamu diobati. Aku akan kembali kesini setelah mengambil sepedamu".

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin. Dia menatap Jongin seperti anak kecil yang merajuk meminta sebuah permintaan. "Kau janji?".

"Aku janji. Tidurlah, ya?. Saat kau bangun aku ada disini" ujar Jongin dengan lembut.

"Sungguh?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Benar".

Kemudian Jongin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jongin sedikit heran menyadari Kyungsoo yang diam saja menerima ciuman darinya. Jongin tersenyum puas dalam ciumannya.

Saat kecil dulu Kyungsoo selalu menolak ciuman Jongin. Kyungsoo akan berlari atau marah atau menangis jika Jongin mencuri ciumannya. Tapi sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak lagi melakukan hal yang sama. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan hal yang sama.

Jongin mengecup sekali lagi sebelum dia melepaskannya. "Aku harus pergi. Cepat sembuh Kyungsoo".

Jongin berlari keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo mulai merasa kesepian dan seperti dia sendirian di dunia ini. Dia sudah merindukan keberadaan Jongin padahal baru sedetik yang lalu Jongin pergi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bermimpi. Dia ingat dia pernah bermimpi yang sama. Dia memimpikan Jongin mencium keningnya dan hatinya berdebar.

Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. Samar-samar, Kyungsoo melihat wajah Jongin di atasnya. Jongin tersenyum manis.

"Hai" sapa Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengantuk. "Jonginah".

Kyungsoo membuka kedua tangannya. Jongin tersenyum atas kelakuan Kyungsoo. Jongin meletakkan kedua tangan di punggung Kyungsoo lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo minta dipeluk sama Jongin. Hanya saja Jongin tidak tahu dan berpikir Kyungsoo minta bantuan untuk bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo salah mengira Jongin yang mengangkat tubuhnya sebagai pelukan yang memang diinginkannya. Maka Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin.

Jongin tidak protes tentu saja, juga tidak bertanya. Dia senang Kyungsoo memeluknya. Jongin membalas memeluk juga.

"Apa lukamu sudah terasa membaik?" tanya Jongin dengan sayang.

"Masih sedikit perih" jawab Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya yang terbenam di kaos Jongin.

"Lukamu akan segera membaik" Jongin berkata dengan nada menenangkan.

"Hmmm" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku tidak mengajakmu ke jalan itu, mungkin kau tidak..."

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku tidak mematuhi kata-katamu untuk terus melihat ke depan" potong Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tetap saja...".

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Kau tidak salah. Ini sudah terjadi. Lagipula yang penting aku tidak terluka parah. Dan kau juga tidak kenapa-kenapa". Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf" ujar Jongin lagi di leher Kyungsoo.

"Hmm".

Keduanya masih berpelukan. Bisa dibilang ini pelukan pertama mereka yang benar-benar saling memeluk. Pelukan pertama mereka terjadi saat mereka kecil. Jongin setengah memeluk Kyungsoo untuk menutupi telinga Kyungsoo ketika mereka bermain memecahkan balon di pesta ulangtahun Jongin. Saat itu Kyungsoo sudah menutup telinganya, tapi Jongin berpikir perlu untuk menutupi telinga Kyungsoo juga.

Saat di hutan tadi, itu adalah pelukan mereka kembali setelah sembilan tahun berlalu. Tapi karena keduanya tadi panik dan sakit dan sedih, mereka lupa. Sekarang mereka teringat kembali dan kini menikmati pelukan mereka. Rasanya benar-benar sangat nyaman.

"Hei Jonginah. Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin balik tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku masuk ke jalan itu?".

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau bilang karena kau ingin bersamaku. Tapi kenapa kesana?"

Jongin masih tidak menjawab.

"Jawab aku Jongin. Apapun jawabanmu aku tidak akan marah" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan.

"Itu... karena aku... ingin bersamamu saat pertama kali melakukan suatu hal yang baru".

Jawaban Jongin yang mendadak dan aneh, membingungkan Kyungsoo. "Maksudnya?".

"Pertama kali aku merayakan ulang tahun, aku meniup lilin bersamamu. Aku bermain monopoli untuk yang pertama kalinya denganmu. Aku memberikan seseorang mainan kesayanganku pertama kalinya untukmu. Aku menghancurkan mainan motor remote control yang baru dibeli pertama kali bersamamu. Aku juga berangkat sekolah di hari pertama denganmu. Hampir semuanya yang kulakukan bersamamu adalah yang kulakukan pertama kali dalam hidupku. Aku ingin selalu begitu".

"Kenapa harus aku?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa dia bertanya begitu.

"Karena kau spesial buatku Kyungsoo".

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka saling bertatapan sendu. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih sakit. Jongin masih sedih karena Kyungsoo terluka.

"Kau sangat penting buatku. Tapi bukannya melindungi, aku justru membuatmu terluka. Aku sungguh minta... hmph"

Kyungsoo menutup mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangan. Dia capek mendengar Jongin minta maaf. Sejak kejadian kakinya sakit kemarin, Jongin jadi sering mengucapkan maaf meskipun mereka hanya ribut kecil. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sejak dulu terakhir kalinya Jongin minta maaf karena suatu hal.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan maaf hanya karena masalah kecil. Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa". Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin kembali.

Jongin kebingungan kenapa Kyungsoo memeluknya lagi, tapi dia senang. Dia membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bahagia. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng di bahu Jongin. "Tidak ada. Aku... cuma ingin dipeluk. Tubuhku sakit Jongin".

Jongin tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo seperti anak kecil yang jika dia sakit dia minta dipeluk. Ternyata Kyungsoo bisa manja juga. "Kalau kau mau aku bisa memelukmu sepanjang malam".

"Aku tidak tahu...".

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak tahu. Benarkah keinginan dia memeluk Jongin karena dia sedang sakit? Atau mungkin karena alasan lain? Dia tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo hanya menyadari satu hal, yaitu dia merindukan ini. Dia merindukan pelukan Jongin. Sembilan tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa merasakan kembali pelukan hangat Jongin. Kyungsoo merindukannya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan saat bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Karena luka di kakinya, dia menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

Jongin tidak jadi menginap di rumahnya. Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin pulang untuk beristirahat dan tidur karena Jongin lebih banyak mengeluarkan tenaga seharian. Jongin berkata dia akan pulang setelah Kyungsoo makan malam. Maka Jongin mengambilkan makan malam, membawa ke kamar dan menemani Kyungsoo makan dengan Jongin yang bercerita tentang sepedanya.

Sepeda Kyungsoo rusak parah di bagian depannya. Sepeda tersebut harus diperbaiki ke bengkel. Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana cara dia pergi sekolah jika sepedanya rusak. Jongin menjawab Kyungsoo tidak boleh menaiki sepeda jika kakinya masih terluka.

"Jangan pikirkan itu Kyungsoo. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah naik sepeda mulai besok dan kita akan pergi bersama-sama" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo meragukan ide itu. Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mau dan sejujurnya dia tidak mau menolak. Tapi itu artinya dia harus duduk di depan Jongin lagi. Orang-orang akan melihat ada lelaki yang dibonceng seperti perempuan. Dan sekedar informasi, duduk di atas besi sepeda itu sungguh menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga rumah dengan pelan-pelan. Eomma muncul di bawah tangga.

"Kyungsoo? Bisa turunnya?" Eomma bergerak untuk membantunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma. Aku bisa turun sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo segera.

"Baiklah. Jongin sudah menunggumu di depan rumah".

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekolah sekarang".

"Tapi Kyungsoo, kau belum sarapan" ujar Eomma cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak sarapan Eomma" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Eomma.

"Tidak boleh!".

Seruan Eomma mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Eomma jarang sekali berseru padanya. Tapi bagi Eomma kesehatan Kyungsoo adalah yang terpenting dan dia akan mengambil tindakan bagaimanapun.

"Pergi ke dapur dan sarapan. Eomma akan bicara pada Jongin".

"Eomma..." panggilan Kyungsoo berhenti karena Eomma sudah berjalan keluar dari rumah.

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur. Dia duduk di depan Appanya dan mulai sarapan.

"Kyungsoo. Kakimu sudah baikan?" tanya Appa.

"Sudah Appa".

"Appa akan membawa sepedamu ke bengkel setelah Appa pulang kerja nanti".

"Hm. Terima kasih Appa".

Eomma masuk ke dalam dapur. "Jongin bilang dia akan menunggu. Dia justru bilang kau harus sarapan dulu baru berangkat sekolah".

Eomma duduk di samping Appa. "Jongin anak yang baik. Dia mengaku dia yang membuatmu terluka dan meminta maaf pada kami. Lalu dia bilang dia akan bertanggung jawab karenanya".

Apa?! Jongin ngomong begitu kepada kedua orangtuanya?!

teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau ingat saat mereka kecil dulu, sayang? Dulu robot Kyungsoo patah digigit anak anjing Jongin. Jongin memberikan robotnya untuk Kyungsoo yang menangis. Dia bilang itu salah anak anjingnya, tapi karena anak anjing itu miliknya, jadi Jongin yang akan bertanggung jawab. Tidakkah dia sangat manis?" Eomma berbicara pada Appa.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah melupakan kejadian itu. Terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Frame photo dan mainan robot di kamarnya membantunya untuk mengingat terus.

"Appa tidak tau kenapa kau bisa terluka begini. Apa memang karena Jongin atau karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Tapi Appa yakin kau akan memaafkan Jongin. Ya kan Kyungsoo?".

Appa melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan serius. "Kalian sudah terlalu lama terus bertengkar. Ini saatnya kalian dewasa dan berbaikan".

"Aku mengerti Appa" jawab Kyungsoo.

Jika dikatakan Kyungsoo benar mengerti atau tidak, Kyungsoo tidak yakin. Jika mereka berhenti bertengkar, apa hubungannya dengan Jongin akan tetap berjalan dengan baik?. Walau sekarang mereka sedikit akur, tapi perang mulut tetap berjalan.

Bagaimana mereka harus menjalankan hubungan dewasa yang semestinya? Sebagai sahabat baik? Atau sebagai...

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia memilih untuk melanjutkan sarapannya. Setelah selesai dan Kyungsoo pamit kepada orangtuanya, dia kembali memikirkan nasibnya naik sepeda Jongin.

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah, dia terpelongo pada pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Jongin tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Serius Jongin? Kita akan naik sepeda ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Kring Kring. Jongin membunyikan bel sepedanya lalu dia tertawa. Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sepeda yang dikendarai Jongin adalah sepeda zaman dahulu yaitu sepeda angkut. Sepeda yang digunakan orang-orang untuk mengantar pos, boncengan atau membawa barang. Karenanya ada bangku di belakangnya. Untuk kasus sepeda Jongin ada tambahan bel. Sepeda ini terkenal memiliki besi yang kuat dan diameter roda yang besar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya sepeda seperti ini". Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jongin. Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Memang aku tidak punya. Aku baru membelinya di bengkel second kemarin. Ini masih bagus. Aku sudah mencoba membawanya saat tadi malam aku mampir kemari" jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa kau baru membelinya semalam? Kesannya mendadak sekali" Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Ini untukmu. Aku membelinya agar aku bisa mudah memboncengmu. Supaya kau bisa duduk nyaman dan tidak kesakitan".

"Yang benar Jongin?" ujar Kyungsoo takjub.

"Ayeye. Mirip sekali seperti sepeda yang kupakai zaman dahulu saat aku membonceng Soojin (Eomma Kyungsoo)". Appa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumah bersama istrinya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kaget. Jongin membungkukan badan memberi salam pada Appa.

"Selamat pagi Aboeji".

"Selamat pagi Jongin. Kamu menjemput Kyungsoo naik sepeda ini sama persis seperti Aboeji dulu menjemput Eommoni. Saat itu kami masih dalam tahap pendekatan".

Eomma tersenyum malu. Kyungsoo juga. Sementara Appa dan Jongin tersenyum jahil.

"Benarkah? Orangtuaku bilang mereka juga seperti itu dulu" ujar Jongin.

"Ternyata tradisi tidak berubah meski zaman sudah berlalu". Appa merangkul istrinya.

"Cepat kalian berangkat! Jangan sampai terlambat!".

Menuruti kata Eomma, Kyungsoo pun segera duduk di bangku belakang.

"Bedanya cuma Kyungsoo duduk terbuka. Sementara dulu Soojin duduk menyamping" ucap Appa.

"Appa. Aku laki-laki. Bukan perempuan" sela Kyungsoo.

"Yah. Itu benar. Hati-hati di jalan anak-anak!".

"Pegangan Kyungsoo" perintah Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyungsoo keras. "Dan Jongin, aku mohon dengan saat jangan membunyikan bel".

"Kenapa?"

"Itu memalukan Jongin".

"Kita lihat saja nanti". Kyungsoo tidak melihat Jongin yang menarik nakal sudut bibirnya.

"Siap? Kami berangkat!" pamit Jongin. Lalu dia membunyikan bel untuk orangtua Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Aku bilang jangan membunyikan bel!" bentak Kyungsoo saat Jongin mulai mengayuh.

Kedua orangtua Kyungsoo tertawa. "Hati-hati!" teriakan Eomma terdengar oleh Kyungsoo meskipun Jongin sedang tertawa.

"Pegangan Kyungsoo!" perintah Jongin lagi.

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo masih menolak.

"Oh, tidak mau? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku".

Kyungsoo tidak takut pada ancaman Jongin. Tapi ketika Jongin mempercepat laju sepeda, Kyungsoo mengamuk.

"Yak yak yak! Kim Jongin! Aku duduk di belakang! Ini berbahaya! Kim Jongin!".

Jongin tidak mendengarkan. Dia tetap mengayuh dengan kencang. Sestabil apapun Kyungsoo menahan tubuhnya, dia seperti siap-siap akan terjatuh. Kyungsoo semakin kesulitan mengendalikan tubuhnya di sepeda ramping tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena takut.

"Kim Jongin! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku memegangmu sekarang! Apa kau puas?! Bisakah kau memelankan sepedanya?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau!" jawab Jongin dengan lolongan.

"Apa kau bilang?!".

"Kalau aku pelan, kau akan melepaskan peganganmu!".

"Apa?!" bentak Kyungsoo keras.

Belum lagi Kyungsoo menyemprotkan protesnya, Jongin mengayuh dengan kencang lalu sepeda berbelok ke kanan dengan tajam.

"JONGIIIINNNN!"

Kring Kring.

Teriakan Kyungsoo membahana jalanan. Sedangkan Jongin terbahak-bahak dan dengan iseng membunyikan bel saat mereka berbelok tadi.

"Kim Jongin! Berhenti! Jangan begitu lagi! Aku jantungan!" Kyungsoo memarahi Jongin.

"Oke oke. Maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin sambil memelankan kayuhannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi jangan ngebut seperti itu lagi! Luka-lukaku terasa nyeri karena aku jantungan hebat!".

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku minta maaf, oke? Tenangkan dirimu. Tarik napas".

Kyungsoo melakukan seperti yang disuruh Jongin. Dia mulai tenang meskipun tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar.

"Sudah lebih tenang?".

"Sudah".

"Jangan lepaskan peganganmu Kyungsoo".

"Kau mau ngebut lagi?!" Kyungsoo menegakkan telinga.

"Tidak. Tapi ini".

Sepeda mereka kembali berbelok dengan tajam. Kyungsoo hendak mengomel, tapi terhenti karena Jongin membunyikan lagi bel sepedanya. Kring kring.

Meskipun Kyungsoo malu karena orang-orang menatap heran pada sepeda antik Jongin dan belnya, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha. Jongin, kenapa kau membunyikan bel setiap kau berbelok?".

"Hahaha aku meniru motor yang harus membunyikan klakson jika ada tikungan tajam".

"Hahaha. Tapi ini bukan motor. Dan kita tidak berada di tikungan tajam".

"Biarkan saja Kyungsoo! Ini menyenangkan!". Suara Jongin terdengar sangat riang. Membuat perasaan Kyungsoo senang.

Ketika mereka tiba di pagar sekolah mereka jadi tontonan para murid karena Jongin terus membunyikan bel.

Kring kring kring kring.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jongin mengendarai sepeda dengan sangat santai. Dia bahkan bersenandung pelan. Karenanya Kyungsoo yang berada di bangku bonceng hanya memegang pinggir baju Jongin sambil menikmati suasana jalanan yang sedang kosong.

Setelah yakin kalau jalanan kosong tidak akan berbahaya, Jongin melepaskan tangan kirinya. Jongin menstabilkan tubuh sepeda. Setelahnya, pelan-pelan dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang berada di pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo melirik sebentar tapi kemudian membuang muka lagi. Jongin berpikir Kyungsoo tidak menolak, sehingga dia mulai mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengelus lembut tangan Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti" suara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Jongin terperanjat. Dia segera melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo. "Ma-maafkan aku Kyungsoo".

"Hentikan sepedanya!" seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhenti. Bersiap untuk mendengar makian Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo akan turun dari sepeda dan berjalan pergi. Siapa yang tau walaupun kaki Kyungsoo sedang sakit mungkin jika dia sedang marah dia bisa pergi...

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo?".

Jongin menoleh penasaran. Kyungsoo sedang menatap ke suatu hal. Jongin mengikuti pandangannya. Kyungsoo melihat diam pada jalanan setapak hutan kecil yang mereka lalui beberapa hari lalu.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin menggoncang pelan badan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo? Kau melihat apa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Jongin, kau mau mencobanya lagi?"

"Huh? Apa?"

"Masuk ke jalan kecil ini. Kau mau mencobanya lagi?".

"Tidak" jawab Jongin tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Jalan ini yang membuatmu terluka. Aku tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang lagi".

Kyungsoo mengeluh. Jongin masih saja merasa bersalah. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak membawa sepeda sendiri. Kau akan memboncengku. Ayolah Jongin, kita coba lagi. Sepeda ini bisa menjalaninya kan? Ayo kita coba pergi lagi Jongin".

Kyungsoo memujuk Jongin sambil memasang bibir cemberut imut. Jongin menarik napas terpesona. Kyungsoo sangat imut. Dia mulai merasa tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia harus menolak jika dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo terluka. Tetapi ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo kembali, kelakuan Kyungsoo masih sama.

"Argh. Baiklah, kita pergi!" erang Jongin mengalah. "Tapi kau harus janji kau akan memegangku dengan erat. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh lagi".

"Aku janji!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jongin.

Jongin sedikit terkejut dan nyaris melimbungkan sepeda. Beruntung dia sigap menahannya. Jantung Jongin berdebar.

"Si-siap? Aku akan mulai jalan Kyungsoo".

Jongin mulai mengendarai sepeda. Dia mengendarai dengan hati-hati karena jalan yang berbatu dan berkayu. Dia takut pada Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo bernyanyi merdu untuk mengisi keheningan.

And baby everytime you touch me

I'll become a hero

I'll make you safe no matter where you are

And bring you everything you ask for

Nothing is above me

I'm shining like a candle in the dark

When you tell me that you love me

Sejujurnya Jongin sangat suka mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Suara Kyungsoo sangat merdu dan halus. Itu bisa terdengar dari dalam tenggorokannya meski Kyungsoo cuma berbicara biasa.

Dan Kyungsoo sangat pandai dalam menyanyi lagu-lagu barat. Pengucapan Kyungsoo dalam bahasa inggris sangat bagus. Sayangnya Jongin jarang mendengar Kyungsoo bernyanyi. Dia hanya bisa mendengarnya ketika keluarga mereka merayakan hari natal bersama-sama setiap tahun.

Yang membuat Jongin heran, lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo saat ini. Seperti mengandung suatu arti, seperti memancing agar hati Jongin tergugah.

Kyungsoo menyanyikan berbagai macam lagu. Dia sengaja mengisi kekosongan karena Jongin diam fokus mengayuh sepeda. Kyungsoo tidak mau mengganggunya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Jalanan yang mereka lewati tidak begitu parah dibandingkan kemarin. Hanya ada batu-batu kecil dan tanah-tanah lembab. Tidak begitu banyak lubang-lubang bekas batu besar. Meskipun mereka masih dikelilingi pohon, bebatuan dan semak.

"Jongin. Kau yakin tidak salah mengambil jalan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Tidak".

"Tapi jalanan ini berbeda dari kemarin. Jalan ini lebih aman dan santai".

"Aku mengambil jalan yang lain dari kemarin".

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Jongin, sebenarnya jalan ini menuju kemana? Aku yakin kau tahu. Kalau tidak mana mungkin..".

"Kita sampai!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan menyeringai. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya melihat jalan di depan Jongin. Jalanan ini sudah mencapai ujungnya.

Kyungsoo turun dari sepeda. Dia berjalan mendekati tepi jalanan yang sudah berujung. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira dia akan melihat jurang ke bawah sana. Indera pendengarannya mendengar suara air mengalir. Ketika Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah, dia disajikan pemandangan air sungai jernih mengalir.

"Ada sungai! Sungainya sangat jernih!" seru Kyungsoo kesenangan yang membuat Jongin tertawa.

Kyungsoo ingin berjalan turun. Tapi dia harus menuruni jalan tanah setapak yang sedikit curam. Kyungsoo teringat kalau kakinya masih sakit dan dia tidak bisa menuruninya sendirian. Kyungsoo melihat kepada Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Jongin menangkap arti dari tatapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil saat ini. Jongin merasa sangat gemas dan tidak bisa mengabaikan keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin. Kita akan turun kan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lebih mirip dengan permintaan.

"Tentu!" jawab Jongin dengan pasti.

Jongin turun selangkah ke jalanan menurun. "Aku akan turun lebih dahulu. Lalu kau menyusul. Kita turun pelan-pelan. Aku akan membantumu dengan memegang tanganmu. Berikan tanganmu Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo memberikan tangannya kepada Jongin. Jongin langsung menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Dia membantu Kyungsoo untuk turun. Mereka berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

Mereka tidak ingat kapan pertama kali mereka berpegangan tangan. Sepertinya itu terjadi saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Sehingga mereka sudah terbiasa jika mereka berpegangan tangan.

Tapi pegangan tangan mereka saat ini terasa berbeda. Ada rasa yang tidak biasa pada gestur sederhana yang mereka lakukan. Tubuh mereka serasa tergelitik.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil mencapai tanah bawah. Kyungsoo berlari-lari kecil menuju sungai. Tangannya menyentuh air sungai yang segar.

"Jongin! Ayo kita bermain air!". Kyungsoo melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kakinya dengan buru-buru. Dia menggulung celana panjangnya.

"Kyungsoo! Bahaya! Lukamu belum sembuh!" teriak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghiraukannya. Dia masuk ke dalam sungai hingga mata kakinya tenggelam. Kyungsoo memainkan air dengan senang.

Seperti biasanya, Jongin senang melihat Kyungsoo senang. Dia menatap bahagia pada Kyungsoo yang kegirangan. Jongin melupakan kalau tadi dia melarang Kyungsoo untuk bermain air.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Dia melepaskan sepatunya, menggulung celananya lalu bergabung dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencipratkan air ke arah Jongin. Jongin menjerit menghindar. Dia membalas siraman Kyungsoo. Mereka bermain air dengan riang. Saling kejar-kejaran untuk menyiram. Berlari menghindar ketika lawan hendak membalas.

Ada satu hal keterlaluan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelakangi Jongin dan menunduk berpura-pura memeriksa lukanya. Hal itu membuat Jongin cemas.

"Kyungsoo. Ada apa? Apa kakimu sakit? Apa lukamu.. Akh!".

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyiram baju Jongin dengan setangkup air di tangannya. Baju Jongin basah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

Jongin mempelototi Kyungsoo dengan iseng. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang melangkah mundur. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin akan membalasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk berlari sambil tertawa. Jongin mengejarnya.

Jongin berhasil menangkapnya, dia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertawa meminta lepas. Jongin tidak mengindahkannya, malah memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

Kyungsoo berteriak meminta lepas lagi dengan alasan Jongin membuat bajunya basah. Sebaliknya dari memberikan permintaan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan sengaja merapatkan tubuh mereka dan tertawa gemas di pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjerit protes berkata bahwa tawa Jongin membuat tubuhnya geli. Tapi itu justru membuat ketawa Jongin bertambah kuat.

.

.

"Bajuku basah" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan kemejamu. Aku akan menjemurnya disana". Jongin menunjuk batu besar.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melepaskan kemeja sekolah mereka. Kini mereka hanya memakai kaos dalam mereka. Jongin menjemur kedua kemeja di atas batu besar yang terkena sinar matahari. Setelah itu dia berlutut di depan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"Kakiku tidak apa-apa Jongin. Astaga. Kau sangat berlebihan hanya pada luka kecil" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tidak percaya pada kelakuan Jongin.

Jongin tidak berkata apapun tentang itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, di atas rumput. Jongin duduk bersilang.

Kyungsoo memeluk kedua kakinya. "Apa... ini pertama kalinya kau kesini"?".

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu..".

"Lalu... bagaimana kau tahu tempat indah ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku melihat gambar sungainya di ponsel Sehun. Aku pikir sangat indah dan aku langsung ingin mengajakmu main ke sungai ini. Jadi aku bertanya pada Sehun dimana tempatnya. Karena ini di dalam hutan, jadi tidak banyak yang datang kemari" jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau mengajakku masuk ke hutan yang belum pernah kau masuki sebelumnya. Dan hebatnya, itu juga pertama kalinya kau masuk ke hutan. Kau sangat nekat dalam memilih tempat untuk mengajak seseorang berjalan-jalan"

"Kenapa kau menyindirku sekarang?" Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Saat itu aku lupa menyindirmu karena sedang terluka" lawan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerang putus asa. "Dan aku akan mengaku kalah untuk hal ini".

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Kau marah?".

"Tidak" jawab Jongin segera.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas?".

"Itu memang benar. Aku membuatmu terluka. Apa yang bisa kukatakan?"

Kyungsoo frustasi. Ini salahnya membuat Jongin merasa bersalah lagi. Jongin cukup sensitif mengenai luka Kyungsoo. Jongin masih merasa luka itu akibat ulahnya.

"Jongin. Sudah kubilang berhenti menyalahkanmu dirimu sendiri. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu.."

"Tapi seandainya aku..."

"Hei lihat aku sekarang" Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Jongin. "Aku bisa sampai disini. Tidak terluka. Itu karena kau yang membawaku kemari. Dengan aman. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika aku mengendarai sepedaku sendiri".

"Tetap saja...".

"Berhenti Jongin".

Kyungsoo memotong protes dari Jongin. Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipi Jongin. Menatap serius pada kedua mata Jongin. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dengan gugup melihat Kyungsoo berada sangat dekat di depannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku... aku minta maaf karena berkata kasar padamu. Seharusnya aku tidak menyindirmu. Aku minta maaf, oke?. Jadi kita impas sekarang. Dan berhentilah minta maaf dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas lukaku. Gimana? Sepakat?".

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Dia menunggu jawaban dari Jongin. Setelah Jongin berpikir sebentar dengan ragu, dia mengangguk setuju. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengajakku kesini" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih juga sudah percaya samaku" balas Jongin.

Mereka saling tersenyum dan berpandangan. Terdorong keinginan, pandangan mereka silih berganti dari mata turun ke bawah. Mata mereka berhenti di bibir lawan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo melihat bentuk bibir Jongin yang tebal. Jongin melihat lekuk bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati dan sangat indah menurutnya. Jantung mereka berdebar sangat kencang.

Tanpa mereka sadari badan mereka mulai bergerak maju ke depan dengan sendirinya, saling mendekat. Tangan Kyungsoo sudah berpindah dari kedua pipi, kini berada di bahu Jongin.

Saat Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jongin, dia terkejut. Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya. Jongin segera meletakkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo, menahan Kyungsoo sebelum dia semakin menjauh.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan sangat serius. Apa Jongin akan menciumnya? Kyungsoo gugup. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tangannya mencengkeram bahu Jongin.

Jongin dapat melihat semua kelakuan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia membuat Kyungsoo takut. Jongin tidak ingin mencium Kyungsoo seperti ini. Dengan sedikit kecewa, dia menjauh.

Kyungsoo yang heran karena tidak ada yang terjadi, membuka matanya. Jongin tersenyum kecewa. Tangannya mengelus leher Kyungsoo.

"Apa... apa yang tadi mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo masih gugup.

"Tidak ada" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kau bohong. Kau mau melakukan sesuatu kan?".

"Tidak ada Kyungsoo".

"Kau bohong. Kenapa kau berhenti?".

"Apa yang kuhentikan?".

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi..." omongan Kyungsoo berhenti. Kyungsoo tidak mau melanjutkan. Dia malu mengutarakannya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Jongin. "Lanjutkan".

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya. "Ngg... kenapa kau berhenti? Bukankah tadi... tadi kau ingin... menciumku?". Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

Jongin suka melihat Kyungsoo merona. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin mencium pipinya. Tapi Jongin tidak boleh melakukannya.

"Aku memang ingin menciummu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya" jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku takut ditolak".

"Hah?" Kyungsoo berseru bingung.

"Tidakkah kau ingat saat kita masih kecil? Aku menciummu. Tapi kau marah dan menangis. Aku merasa seperti ditolak".

Kenangan tersebut melintas dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Dia masih mengingat kejadian tersebut. "Aku ingat".

"Saat itu aku minta maaf. Tapi setelah itu hubungan kita menjadi berantakan. Sejak itu kita selalu bertengkar".

"Karena sejak itu kau selalu mengganguku!" sentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku kesal karena kau menolakku! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu! Aku ingin mendapat perhatianmu! Tapi kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" jerit Jongin kelepasan bicara.

Jongin menutup mulutnya. Matanya melotot kaget. Kyungsoo menatap diam dan tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Jongin menjadi tergagap.

"Ma-maaf. Aku... aku...".

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu" ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengerti?".

"Yeah. Aku... merasakan hal yang sama setelah kau mencium pipiku di hari ulangtahunmu". Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya. Jongin menaikkan alisnya takjub.

"Jonginahh... waktu kau mencium bibirku saat kecil, aku sangat malu saat itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kau membuatku berdebar. Jadi aku marah-marah kepadamu. Maafkan aku...".

Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Jadi, Kyungsoo bukan marah karena Jongin menciumnya. Melainkan karena mereka masih kecil dan Kyungsoo sangat malu.

"Tidak apa. Itu juga kesalahanku, membuatmu bingung karena tindakanku" ujar Jongin.

Jongin menambahkan, "Lagipula aku suka kau marah kepadaku. Karena kau jadi menaruh perhatian padaku" Jongin menyeringai.

"Aku... aku suka kau menggangguku. Karena dengan itu aku tahu kau belum meninggalkan aku. Aku menjadi tahu kau masih bersamaku...".

Jongin tidak menjawab. Apa dia salah berbicara? Kyungsoo yang masih menutup wajahnya, mengangkat tangannya. Dia melihat Jongin yang terdiam. Apa Kyungsoo mengagetkan Jongin atas kata-katanya? Apa Jongin tidak senang karena Kyungsoo ingin bersamanya?

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena berpikir sudah berkata suatu hal yang bodoh. "Aku minta maaf karena aku..."

"Tunggu" Jongin memotong. Dia kelihatan sangat bingung. "Apa tadi? Kau bilang dengan aku mengganggumu kau tahu aku masih bersamamu?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?".

"Kau... banyak orang yang mengincarmu Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan mulai menyukai salah satu dari mereka, lalu pergi dariku".

Jongin mencoba menerna pengakuan Kyungsoo tanpa bisa menghilangkan keheranannya. Kyungsoo tidak mau dia pergi meninggalkannya. Apa?!

"Jadi apa gunanya aku mengganggumu selama ini?! Untuk apa kita bertengkar selama ini?! Untuk apa kita bertengkar, kalau ternyata aku menginginkan perhatianmu dan kau tidak ingin aku pergi?! Untuk apa kita membuang waktu kita dengan sia-sia?!" desis Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan aku sudah merusak masa kecil kita..."

Jongin menjadi kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Hal yang paling tidak dia sukai adalah melihat Kyungsoo sedih.

"Jangan sedih. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja memarahimu" Jongin mengusap halus pipi lembut Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

"Tadi aku memang berpikir, ternyata selama ini kita membuang-buang waktu percuma dengan bertengkar. Tapi, jika kita tidak melakukannya, aku akan lebih menyesal karena aku tidak bisa berdekatan denganmu Kyungsoo. Apa kau menyesal?".

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa ragu. "Aku tidak menyesalinya selama bisa berdekatan denganmu".

Kyungsoo merona. Jongin terkekeh. Dia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Kyungsoo memegang lengan baju Jongin. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada baju Jongin.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Banyak yang mengincarku? Aku pikir mereka tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya. Mereka sudah tau jawabanku".

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo di baju Jongin.

"Tidakkah sudah jelas? Jawabannya adalah kau Kyungsoo. Aku yakin mereka sudah tahu itu. Aku yakin mereka tahu aku sudah memilihmu". Jongin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Aku tidak cantik atau tampan. Aku chubby dan kecil".

"Itu benar. Tapi bagiku kau sangat lucu seperti ini. Bagiku kau yang paling indah. Kau selalu indah di mataku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu Kyungsooyaahh"

Jongin sangat bahagia setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Dia sungguh senang karena usahanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo selama ini berhasil. Yah meskipun caranya salah. Tapi dia sangat senang bisa membuat Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin pergi darinya. Seperti dirinya yang selalu mendambakan Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya seorang.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya kalau dia yang selama ini ada dalam pandangan mata tajam Jongin. Bukan orang lain. Bukan orang lain yang lebih pantas bersama Jongin. Dia yang terindah. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi sedih mengingatnya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya dengan gelisah. Jongin yang kebingungan membelai sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Jongin. Meskipun kau bilang aku yang terindah tapi..."

"Hei sssshhh" Jongin menyuruhnya diam, melarangnya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Jongin menarik mundur tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya masih memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menjadi sangat manja akhir-akhir ini? Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh. Aku senang kau manja samaku. Hanya saja selain manja, kau juga menjadi sensitif. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi sikapmu yang itu. Ada apa?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia membenamkan kembali wajahnya di dada Jongin. Pelan-pelan Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh untuk melihat wajahnya. Kyungsoo terlihat sedih.

"Ada masalah apa Kyungsoo? Kau menakutiku...".

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini Jongin. Kau sangat perhatian dan memanjakanku. Aku senang. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjadi takut. Ini hal yang baru bagi kita. Aku takut akan merusak semuanya lagi. Kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku merelakan diriku setiap hari marah-marah kepadamu, agar kau tidak pergi dariku. Dengan semua hal yang baru ini, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana".

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan. Saat ini di matanya Kyungsoo terlihat begitu rapuh. Dia sungguh ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dan membuatnya senang setiap saat.

"Kau tidak merusaknya kali ini". Jongin mengecup singkat kening Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak merusaknya. Kau menyampaikan kekhawatiranmu tentang kita dengan sangat baik. Aku senang kau mencemaskan hubungan kita"

"Kau tidak mementingkan dirimu sendiri. Justru lebih memikirkan bagaimana kita. Kau tidak akan pernah merusaknya lagi jika kau terus seperti ini. Karena kau membuat aku mengerti apa yang kau mau, apa yang kau pikirkan".

"Mulai sekarang aku juga akan bertanya kepadamu. Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa yang kau mau. Aku akan menanyakan semuanya. Aku tidak akan seperti dulu. Mengabaikannya, malah lebih memilih mengganggumu".

Jongin mengucapkan kata-katanya, yang lebih seperti janji, dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia ingin membuat Kyungsoo tenang dan tidak berpikir dia akan merusak hubungan mereka lagi. Dalam hati Jongin berjanji akan melakukan semua yang diucapkannya.

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu".

Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya. Meletakkan di kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu Kyungsoo. Sejak kecil. Aku mulai menyayangimu sejak aku membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak tahu. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsooyahh".

Kyungsoo seperti melayang di udara. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Jongin mencintainya. Dia sungguh tidak bisa menerima kata-kata itu dengan baik karena sesuatu yang aneh terbang di dalam perutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Bagaimana denganmu?". Jongin takut. Dia takut Kyungsoo tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan, sedih. Kyungsoo tidak suka melihat Jongin sangat resah seperti sekarang.

"Aku... aku... aku juga tidak tahu kapan ini mulai terjadi. Aku selalu berdebar jika kau menunjukkan perhatianmu kepadaku. Aku merindukan gangguanmu ketika kau ada tapi tidak menggangguku. Ingat ketika beberapa hari yang lalu kau pergi mengambil sepeda dan aku bilang jangan pergi? Setelah segera kau pergi aku merasa kesepian. Aku merindukan perhatianmu. Aku berpikir saat itu. Mungkin aku menyukai perhatianmu. Mungkin aku menyukaimu. Mungkin aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini"

"Tapi aku sadar kalau aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Aku sudah lama ingin berhenti bertengkar denganmu. Tapi aku sangat takut kau pergi mengabaikanku. Saat memikirkan itu aku yakin... kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu Jongin"

Kyungsoo menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan Jongin. Jongin menyambutnya sambil tertawa puas. Kyungsoo membenamkan mukanya di bahu Jongin. Jongin menghirup wangi di leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu Jonginahh. Aku sangat mencintaimu".

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu". Jongin mengusap-ngusap punggung Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Tidak akan. Aku janji. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan seseorang yang selama ini aku perjuangkan untuk menjadi milikku? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu".

Setelah merasa cukup puas berpelukan, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya. Dia mengecup dalam dan penuh sayang kening Kyungsoo.

"Aku sering bermimpi kau sedang mengecup keningku. Sama persis seperti yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertawa renyah. "Aku bisa menciummu setiap saat jika kau ingin".

Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo berulang kali. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku" cup, ciuman di pipi kiri, "sangat ingin menciummu" cup, ciuman di pipi kanan.

"Aku sudah lama menahan diri untuk mencium orang yang kusayang".

Jongin mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan sebuah ciuman dalam di kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Menerima semua kasih sayang yang diberikan Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya ketika dia merasa sudah puas. Jongin menatapnya dengan senyuman bahagia dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu. Jongin tertawa girang. Dia menarik Kyungsoo mendekat. Mereka mengaitkan kening mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Menatap terpaku satu sama lain. Mata mereka sama-sama kembali beralih ke bibir pasangan mereka. Jongin menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Kyungsoo menelan ludah gugup.

"Ketika kita masih kecil, aku mencium bibirmu. Kau marah dan menangis"

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Yeah. Lalu kau minta maaf. Lalu hubungan kita menjadi buruk. Aku ingat. Tapi aku tidak ingat kenapa dulu aku marah padamu. Aku pikir mungkin karena dulu aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi".

"Jadi... jika aku melakukannya lagi... sekarang... apa kau... akan marah lagi kepadaku?".

Jongin berbicara dengan sangat serius. Tidak seperti dulu Jongin mencuri ciumannya, kali ini dia meminta izin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dibuatnya tidak bisa berkutik. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan sebagai jawaban. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba".

Jongin menghembuskan napas panjang sekali. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri dari jantungnya yang berdetak sangat keras. Dengan gerakan sangat perlahan, Jongin memajukan kepalanya mendekati bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

Mereka mulai bisa melihat bola mata pasangan mereka dengan sangat dekat. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Napas mereka yang panas mengenai kulit wajah di sekitar atas bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat merasakan panasnya napas Jongin di sekitar bibirnya. Kyungsoo segera memundurkan kepalanya. Tangan Jongin terlepas dari kedua pipinya.

"Kyungsoo! Ada apa?! Tadi itu tinggal sedikit lagi!" jerit Jongin frustasi.

"Napasmu! Napasmu panas dan membuatku kaget!" jawab Kyungsoo terang-terangan.

"Apa?!" Jongin berseru tidak percaya. Dia gagal mencium Kyungsoo hanya karena napasnya panas?!

"Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal!" erang Jongin.

Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo, dan dengan gerakan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo turun ke bawah, tapi tetap dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan. Beruntung di bawah mereka rumput sebagai alas yang cukup aman.

Kyungsoo tidak menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi. Ketika dia sadar, Jongin sudah berada di atasnya, menatapnya dalam dan tajam. Jongin memerangkap Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan di bahunya, menahan Kyungsoo agar tidak bergerak pergi. Mengerti bahwa Jongin tidak ada niat untuk melepaskan, Kyungsoo tidak meronta meminta lepas.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan untuk bisa mencium orang yang kucintai. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak akan menahan-nahan lagi".

Kyungsoo belum menetralisir dirinya saat sepasang bibir mendarat cepat di bibirnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan tubuhnya menegang. Bibirnya basah dan terasa bertambah kenyal. Bibir Jongin menempel erat di bibirnya. Kehangatan perlahan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo.

Yakin tubuh Kyungsoo telah cukup tenang, Jongin mulai menciumnya penuh kasih sayang. Melumat bibirnya dengan lemah lembut.

Kyungsoo terlena. Dia memasrahkan dirinya. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo belajar mencoba untuk membalas balik lumatan Jongin.

Pergerakan Jongin berhenti. Dia mendiamkan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Kyungsoo, sedangkan bibir Kyungsoo bergerak meminta. Kyungsoo menginginkan ciuman yang lebih. Tapi Jongin tidak ada tanda akan memberikan apa yang dia mau.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya putus asa. Dia sedikit mendorong mundur tubuh Jongin. Jongin tersenyum geli. Dia suka melihat Kyungsoo terhasrat untuk Jongin menciumnya kembali.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal" ujar Jongin. Alasan kenapa dia berhenti.

"Apa?"

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?".

Kyungsoo melihat bingung pada Jongin yang berada di atasnya. Jongin menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Jadi kita belum pacaran?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja belum. Karena itu aku bertanya" jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa kau yang bertanya? Kenapa bukan aku?" Kyungsoo sebal.

"Itu adalah salahmu tidak bertanya lebih dulu".

"Kau memang setan cilik".

"Mungkin". Jongin menyeringai. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Mendadak Kyungsoo menjadi panik. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat takut dan khawatir.

Beruntung Jongin cepat menangkap perubahan Kyungsoo. Jongin menjadi panik juga.

"Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Dengar. Dengar. Aku janji. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah berpaling ke orang lain. Cuma ada kau Kyungsoo. Cuma dirimu...".

Kyungsoo kembali melihat Jongin. Dia ragu dan tampak berpikir. Jongin mulai takut dan cemas. Dia punya pikiran kalau Kyungsoo akan menolaknya.

"Aku mau" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berkata.

Kyungsoo tersenyum nakal. Dia menarik tubuh Jongin ke bawah. Dengan singkat kedua bibir mereka sudah menyatu lagi. Saling melumat.

Jongin mencerna jawaban Kyungsoo sambil melumat. Dia segera melepaskan dirinya ketika dia telah paham sepenuhnya.

"Jadi, kita resmi pacaran sekarang?". Jongin bingung.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya. Sekarang cium aku".

"Aww. Setelah kau mengerjaiku, sekarang kau meminta ciumanku? Kau sangat menginginkannya yah? Apa itu jadi kebutuhanmu sekarang?" goda Jongin.

"Diamlah Jongin. Ini salahmu karena kau menciumku secara tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan sempat tidak berpikir saat kau sudah menciumku" ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Oh, aku memang sengaja melakukannya secara cepat. Agar kau tidak sempat untuk menolak ciumanku lagi. Dan sepertinya cara itu berhasil".

"Oh begitu yah?" tantang Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Yeah. Bersiap-siaplah untuk sering terkejut. Karena aku akan semakin sering menciummu. Yang berarti secara tiba-tiba" Jongin memperingatkan sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Buktikan padaku sekarang".

Jongin menyeringai nakal. "Aku akan membuatmu ketagihan dengan ciumanku".

Kyungsoo balas menantangnya. "Aku akan membuatmu selalu menginginkan bibirku".

Jongin menyerang bibir Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Mereka langsung saling melumat. Saling membalas bibir dengan bibir. Ciuman mereka penuh tuntutan satu sama lain. Mereka lupa diri dan tenggelam pada ciuman panas mereka.

Jongin menekan bibirnya kuat-kuat pada Kyungsoo, membungkam bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat napas mereka terpaksa berhenti sesaat. Lalu Jongin melepaskannya dengan kuat. Napas mereka terengah-engah keras.

Jongin menelan ludah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf.. aku... kelepasan".

"Tidak apa-apa". Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. "Darimana kau belajar ciuman?". Kyungsoo sangat penasaran. Dia ingin tahu apakah mungkin, mungkin Jongin belajar berciuman dengan orang lain.

"Aku... menonton"

"Oh"

"Kenapa?".

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memutar posisi mereka. Kini dia berada di atas Jongin. "Aku pikir aku lebih mahir daripada dirimu".

Mereka tertawa. Kyungsoo maju dan mencium Jongin. Ciuman mereka kali ini lembut, menikmati setiap lumatan yang ada, berbagi kasih sayang. Hingga ketika ciuman mereka lepas, mereka merasakan bibir mereka sangat penuh dan berisi.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau Kyungsoo yang kukenal? Ataukah kau Kyungsoo yang sama?!" tanya Jongin mendramatisir.

Kyungsoo tertawa keras. "Aku pikir aku Kyungsoo yang sama".

"Wow. Kau penuh kejutan hari ini".

Jongin menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di dadanya. Jongin memeluknya sayang. Dia menyukai setiap kali Kyungsoo berada dalam dekapannya.

Kyungsoo bersandar pada dada Jongin. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Jongin. Dia mendengarkan irama jantung Jongin yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku tadi berpikir. Apakah dengan kita mulai pacaran kita akan berhenti bertengkar" ujar Jongin mengutarakan pikirannya. "Aku pikir, sepertinya hal itu tidak mungkin. Sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah berhenti bertengkar".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku menyukainya. Aku akan sangat merindukannya jika kita berhenti bertengkar".

"Aku juga tidak mau berhenti. Karena itu satu-satunya caraku untuk mendekatimu, untuk memberitahu semua orang bahwa kau milikku"

"Yeah"

"Kau milikku Kyungsoo. Kau dengar itu? MILIKKU".

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar nada memaksa dari Jongin. "Aku tahu. Kau juga milikku, Jongin".

"Bagus".

Jongin mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat dalam dan lama. Kyungsoo tertawa geli pada kelakuan Jongin. Dia semakin merapat pada tubuh Jongin.

"Aku suka mendengar tawamu" ujar Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

Angin bersemilir, halus mengenai kulit mereka. Suara air sungai yang mengalir mendamaikan perasaan. Suara serangga di kejauhan sana menjadi teman musik mereka.

Mereka memejamkan mata mereka. Menyamankan diri mereka dalam pelukan orang yang mereka cintai. Menikmati masa-masa indah yang mulai mereka rajut sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Mereka sudah tahu. Sejak kecil, sejak pertama kali berjumpa, bagaimanapun mereka akan menjalani hubungan mereka, mereka satu sama lain telah memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua menginginkan mereka untuk menjadi sebuah pasangan (Mate).

End

.

.

Akhirnya siap jugaaaaa! 7900 word untuk epilog! Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Utarakan pemikiranmu!

Maaf aku bilang 2 hari, tapi ternyata hampir 3 minggu. itu dikarenakan aku stress jadinya proses pengetikan berhenti.

Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Kenapa Kyungsoo yang posisinya uke disini, terlihat sangat manly? Well hana memang sengaja. Kalau kalian baca ff boys love hana lainnya, kecuali "apa kau melihat baekhyun", semua uke terlihat manly karena hana memang waktu bikin cerita ngebayangin mereka jadi cowok. Jadi yah memang jauh banget dari sifat uke.

Lalu kalau kalian mau tau, semua orang yg bertengkar itu kalau udah jadian mesra banget. Nggak percaya? Jadian aja sama teman berantem kalian pasti mesra hahaha

Terima kasih buat **Squid Hunnie, Kaisoo32, , YJYSCKCBShipper, .16, fio, aqila k, oracle88, vini'she'kaisoo'shipper, dhea485, JI dray, Kyungie, nisakaisa, taufikkun9, retnoelf, ayusafitri35, lee kaisoo, leeyeol, .9, kaysaiko, kaisooship, opikyung0113, uffiejung, jung eunhee., littlebyeol, brigitta bukan brigittiw, hany kwan, 12, cahayaanjanie.** Terimakasih sudah bersedia meninggalkan komentar!

Buat **jung eunhee, .16, YJYSCKCBShipper, Syifaslsb, Maple fujoshi2309, Maple fujoshi2309, retnoelf, guest, kaysaiko aqila k, jenny, 12, ** yang sempat baca chapter 2, maaf cerita itu dihapus :)

Dan buat teman di facebook, **Nie V'nie Vin, Zeniya dwi Putri, Whida Silvi Liana, dan Asilah N Qothrunnada** yang menshare ff hana. Terimakasih banyak!

Terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia mengikuti cerita ini, meninggalkan review, bagi yang memfavorite, bagi yang memfollow. Juga bagi kalian para silent readers yang sudah mau memberikan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Thanks a lot!

Wish you have a happy life everyday!


	3. Mate Sequel

Hai! Kalian semua yang sudah memfollow dan memfavorite Mate, Terimakasih banyak!

Akhir-akhir ini, aku menyadari aku gagal move on dari Mate.

Karena itu aku hadirkan, Sequel Mate,

"MATE EVER AFTER" !

Hore!

Silahkan ke link ini ..

w w w. fanfiction.()n()e()t/s/11373791/1/Mate-Ever-After

Tetap dukung yah! Terimakasih Banyak!


End file.
